The Devil With a Plasma Halo
by PSYComm
Summary: Explore the exterior of the Fallout universe in this exciting tale of national intrigue and mystery. Set in the backdrop of the 2250's, follow our protagonists as they uncover Old World secrets which were all but forgotten. (This story is written after the events of FOT, with a new covert squad known as the Cataphract, a branch of the Mid-Western BOS.)
1. Chapter 1

**OCTOBER 27TH, 2254, FRIDAY, 1015**

**Bunker Alpha, Chicago**, **_4X.8XX1° N, X7.X2XX° W_**

**PRELIMINARY_ STATUS UPDATE_**

**OFFICE OF PALADIN LORD HECTOR "REX" YOSSARIAN**

**CATAPHRACT DIVISION, UNIT 30, COVERT SIGNAL AND HEAVY RECONNAISSANCE**

* * *

**CAPACITY: **52 PERSONNEL**/ OVERSTAFFED / TRANSFER ORDERS REQUESTED**

_A COMPLETE ROSTER OF NEW AND EXISTING PERSONNEL HAS BEEN INCLUDED. ALL RECRUITS WHO HAVE BEEN RECRUITED IN THE PAST MONTH ARE EXEMPT._

* * *

**RATIONS: **DATE OF OLDEST RATIONS: JAN. 22, 2254 / / DAYS UNTIL RESUPPLY: 34 DAYS / / SUPPLIES GOOD UNTIL: NOV. 15TH, 2254

* * *

**ARMORY: **SECURE / / ALL [ 88 ] WEAPONS ARE ACCOUNTED FOR / / DAMAGES TO ANY RETURNED EQUIPMENT WILL BE COVERED DIRECTLY FROM STAFF(S) EARNINGS (** UP TO FULL REPLACEMENT COST AND / OR {2 MONTHS} PAY** INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO DEPENDING ON SEVERITY: COURT MARTIAL, DEMOTION, CORPORAL PUNISHMENT, DISCHARGE WITH LIFETIME DUES, AND / OR DEATH PENALTY).

A FULL RECORD HAS BEEN KEPT AND ATTACHED INCLUDING ALL WEAPONS CURRENTLY IN USE / STORAGE AT THIS LOCATION.

* * *

**WEST-TEK P.A. FRAMES: [ 20 ]**

**CURRENTLY IN OPERATION / ****FUNCTIONAL: [ 17 ]**

**WEST-TEK FRAMES IN NEED OF REPAIR / REPLACEMENT PART(S): [ 2 ] **

**WEST-TEK FRAMES HIGHLY DAMAGED: [ 1 ]**

**WEST-TEK FRAMES NON-OPERATIONAL / BEYOND REPAIR: [ 1 ]**

A LIST CONTAINING THE REQUIRED PARTS HAS BEEN ATTACHED FOR FURTHER INQUIRY.

_Nothing new to report here. Same problems we have encountered for the past 3 decades with this model. Due to the tranquility of the region, we mostly have to keep the dust off the armor if anything. All serial numbers have been recorded and matched. I will try to dig up that document from the archives just in case. _

* * *

**SPECIAL** REQUESTS: URGENTLY NEED TO FIND OPEN SPACES DUE TO THE OVERCROWDING. IT IS CAUSING HELL WITH OUR MANAGEMENT PROJECTIONS.

This could specifically be the cause for my suspected resurgence of infiltrators and dissidents. There is too much activity to police anything worth noting right now. I have to have a talk with our recruitment officer. Right now it seems that he thinks anyone who can grunt their own name is all of a sudden worthy of initiate training.

* * *

_I have included everything you've requested. As you know I am also opening an entirely new investigation as well. Work has already begun on our decrypt of the messages intercepted from last week, and a full translation of the messages we have already decrypted should have reached you awhile back. It would be useful to be updated from your end, as I am still waiting for the supplies from Bunker Gamma I've requested over a week and a half ago. They seem to be quite satisfied with not having to take on any of the new recruits and have __completely blocked all comms from their side. Until we get those supplies, there isn't much else I can do. _

_I fully agree with the severity of this new development, and if I find that our current resolution is shot down, I will personally take this to a higher echelon. _

_We have done a complete sweep in a 75 mi. radius and have turned up nothing as far as concrete leads. Chicago is, Chicago. If you had any idea the fucking maze of traps and pitfalls it is over here, maybe you wouldn't be so smug about forcing our veteran detachments on wild gecko chases because "you had a hunch". I've already explained to you the kind of swag we're pulling in from the surrounding areas nowadays, it isn't going to help replacing some of our best with some grease spot fresh from the tribal wigwam. _

_I'm giving you one more week._

_PALADIN LORD HECTOR "REX" YOSSARIAN_


	2. Chapter 2

OCTOBER 31ST, 2254, TUESDAY, 0830

OFFICE OF PALADIN LORD HECTOR "REX" YOSSARIAN

CATAPHRACT DIVISION, UNIT 30, COVERT SIGNAL AND HEAVY RECONNAISSANCE

UNOFFICIAL DECLASSIFIED TRANSCRIPT FOR ADVANCED POWER ARMOR DESIGNATION **DEEP BLUE **(WORKING PROTOTYPE)

CLEARANCE FOR RELEASE AND REVIEWED BY:

BASE COMMANDER, **CLASSIFIED**

QUARTERMASTER, CHIRSTIE

LEAD MECHANIC, HARVEY

TRANSCRIBED FROM ARCHIVES SERIAL #JH3598

AUTHOR: UNKNOWN SCRIBE

DATE ENTERED INTO ARCHIVES: APRIL 23RD 2198

_When comparing this suit to other types of APA, we will be using the T-51B/60F and X-01 for the sake that they were the most advanced models/ prototypes pre and post war, it will be shown how this suit stacks up in performance with these other systems where _necessary_._

The APA, or Advanced Power Armor (Y2-VE) was designed around the standard WEST-TEK frame (a large number which had been recovered from the zeppelins as well as existing models which had been decommissioned for this project from older models which were broken down) to perform in front-line environments, and to operate at night or day and during adverse weather conditions. Various sensors and onboard multi-assist systems allows the APA to perform in any condition. Production new targeting and surveillance sensors are under development to provide high-resolution color imagery via the ballistic lenses (I.D. #OP003), replacing our current use of low definition black-and-white imaging systems. The new lenses will provide higher-resolution color imaging with the ability for longer range identification and a wider field of view. Additional systems and sensor improvements of the helmet (I.D. #H0328) includes an extended-range internal radar (I.D. #R323) capable of detecting small electrical fields in all types of adverse environments, software adaptions to handle and track soft and hard targets, and adding Poseidon data-links (see comms manual for further reading) for better communications with friendly assets mounted in the (now shielded), horn like antennas (I.D. #C929) on the head piece.

Controlled by a central management computer system, similar to the ones developed by ArcJet for use in their unmanned drones, the recovery and implementing into the working prototype was a new addition, after the software hack and recovery of Vault 0. This huge UI improvement gives the user the ability of freedom when managing the targeting systems in V.A.T.S., no longer having to manually or audibly do so themselves.

Heat-ablative ceramic layers fused with lightweight composite alloys provides superior protection and deflection of hardened kinetic energy penetrators and also ballistic shielding from explosive and electrical damage with prototype reactive armors (still in development.) The dynamic shape of the suit also contributes to the overall protection and deflection of small arms fire, as well as a higher performance in agility and reducing the radar cross section of a four man unit to the size of a deathclaw. With the advancement of solid-state energy weapons of the 22nd/23rd century, the protection against such weapons was also required. Application of a number of electric/ magnetic coatings on the armor in conjunction with the heat ablative ceramics helps defeat and refract incoming energy discharges. This inefficient and expensive solution has been looked into intensively by our scribes; The coating must be applied often, as it is dissipated after short exposure with energy weapon testing. Unfortunately, when it comes to plasma bolt deflection, the heat ablative ceramics are not structurally stable after a few direct hits. However, when compared to the metallurgy of the T-60F, it can withstand double the number of direct hits from advanced kinetic weapons such as the Gauss 2mm ammunition, or Depleted Uranium (DU) .50 caliber ammunition.

When looking to integrate Tesla units to the suit, it was found that it would only be beneficial to do so if we are to equip an entire squad in a force multiplying tactic to all of the squad, while also issuing energy-type weapons of Class IV and above. This makes little sense.

A) The manufacturing and implementation is inefficient and costly. Our production equipment is still having to be debugged and recalibrated to produce uniformed precision machined parts for ease of interchangeability and replacement parts.

B) Results have shown the unit cost would not only be considered astronomical (sans the weapon), and this does not take into account having to outfit an entire squad as mentioned above.

C) The risk of the technology being recovered by our enemies who are capable of reproducing or reverse engineering the parts is a very real threat, which would only close the gap in technological superiority.

D) There are better options which are currently in R&D as we speak. Such options include, but are not limited to: Thermal Cloaking Devices, Stealth Field Generators, Integrated Electronic Disruption Configurations, etc.

At the end of its 4 year development cycle, having achieved all the required specs set forth in the initial design phase, the design was accepted and production began.

Having hardly any design flaws of the antiquated T-45D, a superior range, function and application of the T-51B and on paper, held up to the standards of being able to go head-to-head with the X-01, the new advanced power armor would go immediately into production.

END OF REQUESTED TRANSCRIPT.

_I know this isn't a full __accounting of the development cycle of the advanced power armor, but it shows the most important design features. A few notes about the above transcript to edify you further about the production of the APA:_

_From the research I have done, much of the newer materials and composites came directly from the mechanical army in the West and recycled for their materials. Not only that, but the repair stations and production facilities were also dismantled to be used for the assemblages used to mass produce this armor as well. This secret was well hidden, and as you know those production lines are still in use today. Many of the newer design features have also since been implemented from R&D from that time, further enhancing the models. Some of the design drawbacks not mentioned, such as its inability for stealth due to the limitations, and/or inability to configure the APA in such a way as to make it stealthy have since been overcome. It is worth noting that we have NOT found materials to better shield against plasma. Also, what was said about Tesla units being implemented is still, unfortunately true as well. I hope this helps, as I will also continue my investigation on this end to get to the bottom of these unsettling rumors. Feel free to contact me about anything else that comes up. I will be in touch._

PALADIN LORD HECTOR "REX" YOSSARIAN


	3. Chapter 3

NOV. 2ND, 2254, 11:00

SENIOR INITIATE PRATT

JUNIOR PALADIN WHITNEY

PALADIN GERARD

MISSION DEBRIEF

ACTION: DIRECT CONTACT

MISSION PARAMETERS: CLASSIFIED

/SELECT / R.O.E. ON DIRECT ACTION

* * *

SECTION 11, a) No Direction Action is to be taken unless; by not doing so will allow the enemy to infiltrate our lines, and / or expose vital hardened positions in the field.

* * *

EVENTS:

0430 FLARES WERE TRIGGERED ON SW OUTER PERIMETER. SENIOR INITIATE PRATT CONTACTS JUNIOR PALADIN WHITNEY LOCATED AT **CLASSIFIED. **

**Partial Transcript of Comms.**

Ch. 4, 440 MHz: ..._"Break! Junior Paladin Whitney, this is Senior Initiate Pratt. Code 9 on the outer perimeter! Need eyes to confirm. Coordinates at_ ...**CLASSIFIED** _Over._

"static"

cH. 4, 440 MHz: _"This is Junior Paladin Whitney, over. Confirm code 9 on the outer perimeter, over. Standby, over."_

"High pitched squealing"

0432 JUNIOR PALADIN WHITNEY CONTACTS PALADIN GERARD FOR FURTHER ASSESSMENT WHO WAS LOCATED AT F.O.B. MU.

0435 PALADIN WHITNEY CONTACTS SENIOR INITIATE PRATT WITH INSTRUCTIONS FROM PALADIN GERARD.

**Partial Transcript of Comms.**

Ch. 4, 440 MHz: ._.."Paladin Gerard wants you to visually confirm intruders and to approach to 150 meters of them and await further orders. Over."_

Ch. 4, 440 MHz: _"Visual check. Approach to 150 meters, and survey until further notice. On my way, wilco, Pratt out."_

0456 SENIOR INITIATE PRATT VISUALLY CONFIRMS 5 INTRUDERS ARMED WITH ASSORTMENT OF SMALL ARMS. PROCEEDED TO SURVEY ENEMY AWAITING FUTHER INSTRUCTION. NO ASSETS WERE IN DANGER OF BEING DISCOVERED AT THIS POINT.

0520 ENEMY RENDEZVOUS WITH 3RD PARTY CONSISTING OF 20 OTHER HUMANOIDS, ARMED WITH HEAVY WEAPONS AND LOW TIER ENERGY WEAPONS (CLASS I + II)

0539 ENEMY SPLITS INTO 3 GROUPS AND PROCEEDS TO FAN OUT BEARING XX°N, XXX°NE AND XXX°W WITH ROUGHLY 9 IN EACH GROUP.

0540 SENIOR INITIATE PRATT CONTACTS JUNIOR PALADIN WHITNEY WITH THE INFORMATION.

0543 AFTER CONTACT WITH PALADIN GERARD, SENIOR INITIATE PRATT WAS INSTRUCTED TO STALK THE GROUP HEADED WEST TOWARDS **CLASSIFIED.**

0635 SENIOR INITIATE PRATT IS COMPROMISED BY GROUP OF FERAL DOGS.

0640 ENEMIES RADIO FOR BACK-UP. COMMS ARE INTERCEPTED BY **CHAIN SQUAD** LESS THAN .75 MI. TO THE WEST OF THEIR POSITION. ENEMIES ENTER INTO ADDRESS **CLASSIFIED** NEAR THE TRAIN DEPOT AND BEGIN TO FORTIFY THEIR POSITION.

0652 REINFORCEMENTS ARRIVE ARMED WITH LOW TIER ENERGY WEAPONS (CLASS I) AND EXPLOSIVE DEVICES AND RPG'S. CIRCUMVENTING ALARMS IN SECTOR 10, CUTTING OFF POSSIBLE ESCAPE ROUTE FOR SENIOR INITIATE PRATT, HE RELAYS THE INFORMATION TO JUNIOR PALADIN WHITNEY.

0710 JUNIOR PALADIN WHITNEY ADVISES IMMEDIATE EVASION PROTOCOL AND TO WITHDRAW TO **CLASSIFIED **WHERE HE WILL RENDEZVOUS WITH THE SENIOR INITIATE AND CONTINUE THE FAILSAFE VECTOR TOWARDS SAFE HOUSE HOTEL.

0712 STRAY FIRE RICOCHETS INJURE SENIOR INITIATE PRATT.

0714 SENIOR INITIATE PRATT PROCEEDS TO ADMINISTER FIRST AID, CONTINUING ON FAILSAFE VECOR.

0715 SENOIR INITIATE PRATT IS VISUALLY COMPROMISED BY 3RD PARTY IN AMBUSH.

0715 ENEMIES BEGIN PURSUIT.

0716 ENEMIES RADIO FOR BACK-UP.

0722 **CHAIN SQUAD **DENIED REQUEST FOR INTERCEPTION.

**Partial Transcript of Comms.**

Ch. 2, 482 MHz:..._"Roger. Sounds like a hail storm over there." ... "Yeah those are RPG's again, Over." ... "If Junior Paladin Whitney is on his way, I can send Stripes and Buzz over also. Over." ... "Oh well. Well, Good luck out there. Can't say it wouldn't be worth it. Over 'n Out."_

0728 JUNIOR PALADIN WHITNEY MAKES VISUAL CONTACT WITH SENIOR INITIATE PRATT WHO IS UNDER HEAVY FIRE.

0729 JUNIOR PALADIN WHITNEY CONTACTS PALADIN GERARD.

**Partial Transcript of Comms.**

Ch. 4, 440 MHz:_ "...About 500 meters to the SW of my position bearing xxx°NE. Over." ... "Say again? No direct action is to be taken, Roger."_

Ch. 4, 440 MHz: _ "Unless our assets are in danger, do not, I repeat, do not engage the enemy. Over."_

Ch. 4, 440 MHz:_ "Negative. I say again; Senior Initiate Pratt is already in direct contact with the enemy."_

Ch. 4, 440 MHz: _ "Do not approach under 250 meters, over."_

0736 JUNIOR PALADIN WHITNEY IGNORES DIRECT ORDERS AND APPROACHES TO 100 METERS OPENING FIRE FROM HIDDEN POSITION CAUSING CRITICAL DAMAGE TO THE ENEMIES ADVANCEMENT.

0740 SENOIR INITIATE PRATT WHO IS BADLY WOUNDED LINKS UP WITH JUNIOR PALADIN WHITNEY AS THEY DIVERGE FROM FAILSAFE VECTOR.

0755 ENEMIES RETREAT.

0822 SENIOR INITIATE PRATT AND JUNIOR SCRIBE WHITNEY VISUALLY IDENTIFY AND SIGNAL **CHAIN SQUAD.**

0835 SENIOR INITIATE PRATT AND JUNIOR SCRIBE WHITNEY MAKE CONTACT AND PROCEED TO **CLASSIFIED.**

0912 ALL MEMBERS ARRIVE AND SENIOR INITIATE PRATT IS RUSHED INTO E.R. FOR WOUNDS RECEIVED IN SKIRMISH.

**END TRANSCRIPT**

* * *

THIS WILL BE A PRELIMINARY HEARING FOR THE POSSIBLE COURT-MARTIALING OF JUNIOR PALADIN WHITNEY WHO DISOBEYED DIRECT ORDERS IN THE FIELD UNDER THE SUPERVISION OF PALADIN GERARD WHICH COULD HAVE RESULTED IN EXPOSURE AND / OR CAPTURE OF VALUABLE ASSETS. HE WILL BE JUDGED BASED ON HIS PRIOR MERITS AND BY HIS PEERS ACCORDING TO THE LAW SET FORTH BY OUR CHAPTER OF THE EASTERN BROTHERHOOD OF STEEL. THE DATE OF THE HEARING WILL BE NOV. 27TH, 0730, OR SOONER DEPENDING ON HIS RECOVERY AFTER-ACTION. THAT IS ALL.

PALADIN COMMANDER HARDIN

* * *

There was something else that seemed to bother him. Almost as if this great evil was about to descend.

* * *

**Ram-L/ A.K.A. RAM LIGHT DIRECT ENERGY WEAPONS PROGRAMME USERS MANUAL**

**Those familiar with RAM types of operation will appreciate the updated version. **

**Primary mirror is composed of X(X) conventional mirror segments made of gold-coated berylliumwhile sheets of silicon- and aluminum-coated Kapton**

**The first stage in operation involves an arc of electricity passing through the fuel, causing ablation and sublimation of the fuel. The heat generated by this arc causes the resultant gas to turn into plasma, thereby creating a charged gas cloud. Due to the force of the ablation, the plasma is propelled at low speed between two charged plates (an anode and cathode). Since the plasma is charged, the fuel effectively completes the circuit between the two plates, allowing a current to flow through the plasma. This flow of electrons generates a strong electromagnetic field which then exerts a Lorentz force on the plasma, accelerating the plasma out of the exhaust at high velocity. Its mode of operation is similar to a railgun. The pulsing occurs due to the time needed to recharge the plates following each burst of fuel, and the time between each arc. The frequency of pulsing is normally very high. Combine a strong localized static magnetic field perpendicular to the electric field created between an upstream anode and a downstream cathode called neutralizer, to create a "virtual cathode" (area of high electron density) at the exit of the device for stability.**

**The energy used in each pulse is stored in a capacitor. By varying the time between each capacitor discharge, the thrust and power draw of the can be varied allowing versatile use of the system.**


End file.
